Benutzer:FabianLars/Sandkasten
Fähigkeiten Fiora identifiziert die Schwachstellen naher gegnerischer Champions, und markiert diese Schwachpunkte mit einem Bogen in eine der vier Himmelsrichtungen. Schwachpunkte brauchen Sekunden, um erkannt zu werden und sind dann für 15 Sekunden aktiv. Nachdem sie ausgelöst wurden, oder abgelaufen sind, macht Fiora neue Schwachpunkte aus. |leveling = |description2 = Sowohl normale Angriffe als auch schadenverursachende Fähigkeiten gegen die Schwachpunkte verursachen % pro 100 zusätzlicher Angriffschaden)|AD}} des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|health}} als zusätzlichen absoluten Schaden, heilen Fiora für Stufe)}} und gewähren ihr 20px|border|link=Stufe von Große Herausforderung)}} % zusätzliches Lauftempo, welches über Sekunden abklingt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | und auch von ausgelöst werden. *Solange nicht aktiv ist, kann von einem Ziel immer nur Schwachpunkt gleichzeitig identifiziert sein. *Während die aktiv ist, werden keine weiteren Schwachpunkte identifiziert. *Es können auf verschiedenen gegnerischen Champions gleichzeitig Schwachpunkte identifiziert werden. |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Fiora sprintet ein kurzes Stück in die gewählte Richtung und wenn sich dort in der Nähe eine feindliche Einheit befindet, so sticht sie auf diese ein. Ein Gegner zu stechen, verringert die Abklingzeit von Ausfallschritt um 60 %. |leveling = |description2 = Der Degenstich verursacht normalen Schaden, wendet Treffereffekte an, und priorisiert zuerst Fiora entgegengerichtete , dann Ziele die von dem Schaden des Ausfallschritts sterben würden und schließlich das nächste Ziel, mit Priorität auf Champions. |leveling2 = % des zusätzlichen Angriffschaden)|AD}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | wird, er wird oder wenn Fiora ist. *Aktiviert nicht . *Kann nicht verwendet werden, wenn Fiora durch ist. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Fiora macht eine Finte in die gewählte Richtung und nimmt dann eine defensive Haltung an, in der sie für Sekunden allen ankommenden Nicht-Turm Schaden und feindliche Massenkontrolle pariert. |leveling = |description2 = Nach Ablauf der Dauer, sticht Fiora nach vorne und verursacht an allen getroffenen Gegnern in einer Linie magischen Schaden. |leveling2 = |description3 = Der erste getroffene Champion wird zudem für Sekunden um 50 % und . Wenn Fiora wenigstens einen immobilisierenden Effekt pariert, so Konter das Ziel stattdessen. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | gegen Champions. *Folgende Effekte zählen als immobilisierend: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** }} |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Fiora erhält für die nächsten zwei normale Angriffe innerhalb von zusätzliche Angriffsreichweite und . |leveling = |description2 = Der erste Angriff kann nicht , aber das Ziel für 1 Sekunde um 30 %. Der zweite Angriff trifft dafür aber immer , jedoch mit modifiziertem . |leveling2 = %| %}} |description3 = Klingentanz . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | (Runen, ) und skaliert additiv. * kann nicht die Verlangsamung von Klingentanz' '' erstem Angriff auslösen *''Klingentanz' '' Abklingzeit beginnt, wenn die Verstärkung abläuft oder beide normale Angriffen ausgeführt wurden. |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = '''zusätzliches' Lauftempo wird erhöht. |leveling = % |description2 = Fiora fordert den gewählten gegnerischen Champion für 8 Sekunden heraus, identifiziert alle seine vier auf einmal und kreiert eine, dessen Bewegungen folgende, Zone um ihn herum, in welcher Fiora Lauftempo permanent gewährt wird. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn sie wenigstens einen auslöst, bevor das Ziel stirbt, oder alle vier auslöst, so erschafft sie eine , in der alle Verbündeten Champions für mindestens 2 Sekunden geheilt werden. |leveling3 = | }} |description4 = Die Dauer der wird um 1 Sekunde erhöht, pro getroffener , bis zu einem Maximum von 5 Sekunden. Während Große Herausforderung aktiv ist, identifiziert keine weiteren am gewählten Ziel. |leveling4 = }} | , braucht auch Große Herausforderung Sekunden, um alle vier zu identifizieren. ** If the target dies before all are identified, the will not trigger and the cooldown of the ability/mana spent are not refunded. * Even if Fiora dies will trigger so long as she hits the target at least once and they die before the wear off. ** When triggering the the target is considered dead even if they are being revived by and/or . *nicht kumulativ |video = |video2 = }} }} Referenzen cs:Fiora en:Fiora es:Fiora fr:Fiora pl:Fiora pt-br:Fiora ru:Фиора zh:菲奥娜